1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drug-delivery chips and methods of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a drug-delivery chip and a method of fabricating the drug-delivery chip which employ a semiconductor rear fabrication process technique.
2. Description of Related Art
The advance of technologies brings a great convenience to ordinary people, but it also contaminates the environment and increases the possibility that people get ill. In the early age, people suffer from short lifespan because the medical instruments are not mature or popular and people cannot be well treated when getting ill. As the medical technology makes a lot of progress in recent years, people live healthier and longer than they did before, and the population of the senior citizens increases dramatically, which booms the need of a variety of medicines.
People may buy non-prescription medicines, such as a drinking medicine, dropping medicine and external medicine, at a drugstore and take these drugs by themselves. A chronic disease patient such as a hypertension patient has to take oral anti-hypertension drugs regularly. A diabetes patient has to take oral hypoglycemic drugs or even gets a shot of insulin. A cardiopathy patient has to take medicines regularly, especially in a moment when a heart attack happens.
Taking oral drugs or getting a shot of drugs regularly is vitally important for the chronic disease patients, critically ill patients and those who needs to take certain drugs, especially for the senior citizens who suffer from many kinds of illness and have to take as many as eight pills of drugs every day. Sometimes they forgot taking medicines, or forgot that they have already took the medicines and took the medicines a second time.
Cancer is one of the leading death causes for human. In addition to the electrotherapy, chemotherapy and surgical operation, the treatment to cancer also includes taking cancer drugs and analgesia medicine regularly. The drugs are swallowed and absorbed by human body through the digestive system, or are injected into the veins and reach the affected region via the blood circulation. The drugs are thus diluted. In order to reach the treatment dosage requirement, the patient has to take a variety of drugs and suffers from painful side effects.
A drug-delivery controlling circuit is developed for the treatment of cancer. The drug-delivery controlling circuit controls the delivery of drugs by connecting a circuit board to a controller and/or a signal receiver. The drug-delivery controlling circuit can be implanted into human body via a surgical operation, for the treatment of cancer.
However, the prior art has the following problems:
(1) high cost—since the controller and the signal receiver have to be fabricated individually and a drug storage part controlled by the controller is integrated into the circuit board;
(2) bulky volume—since the controller, the signal receiver and the drug storage part are all connected to the circuit board and packaged together, such a bulky package cannot be implanted into human body easily and, even if it can be implanted into human body, if will make harmful impacts on human body; and
(3) cannot provide a variety of drugs—since the controller, the signal receiver and the drug storage part controlled by the controller are all connected to the circuit board, the circuit board is limited to have a small size, such that the requirement of providing a variety of drugs cannot be met.
Therefore, how to provide a drug-delivery technique that is miniaturized, has a low cost and can be remotely control to deliver drugs at predetermined time and in determined kinds is becoming one of the most urgent issues in the art.